


Your Conscious Says Do It

by Selarne



Series: Sense8 AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selarne/pseuds/Selarne
Summary: Viktor's cluster has to suffer through his pining post-GPF banquet.[No Sense8 knowledge required]





	Your Conscious Says Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of Sense8 not needed--basically a group of 8 people (sensates, together a cluster) born at the same time have a telepathic bond and can share thoughts and control each other's bodies if needed. The bond is often shown by the people appearing and talking to each other wherever they may be.

"He was just so beautiful," Viktor whined, stretching out on the small twin bed that took up most of the room. He flailed his foot at the man sitting at the end of the bed, typing away at a laptop. "So beautiful."

The man at the end of the bed continued to type away. "You've said that and as we've told you every time: Go. Find. Him."

Viktor covered his face with his hands. "But he hasn't called or sent me a DM or anything. What if it was just a drunk thing?" He quickly sat up. "Mingzhe, what if he just wanted a fling and _I didn't sleep with him_?! I put him to bed like a good samaritan!"

Sitting farther up the bed, closer to Viktor's head, Melissa appeared and grabbed Viktor's hand. "Viktor, you need to stop bothering Mingzhe with this." The room changed to a small balcony with a sun just rising over the horizon, leaving Mingzhe behind. "You know he's working on an important project."

They were now sitting on a lounge chair, a mug in Melissa's hand, looking at the sunrise. Viktor slid down a bit and rested his head on Melissa's shoulder. "But the rest of you just shoo me away when I try to talk to you."

"Maybe because you don't talk about anything but Yuuri anymore." She sipped at her coffee. "He's not hard to find if you google him. If you'd just reach out—"

"He hasn't. And I don't want to just...I don't want to..." Viktor trailed off. The balcony shifted and became a living room, Viktor sprawled on a couch with Makkachin laying on him and Melissa perched on the arm. He buried his face in Makkachin's fur.

Melissa shook her head. "You can't keep hiding from rejection, Viktor. If you want something, go for it. And if you want me to do it for you, keep whining."

"No!" Melissa disappeared with the outburst from Viktor. He frowned and pulled Instagram up on his phone, open to _ykatsuki_ 's empty account. His thumb opened the menu and hovered over _Send Message_. He closed his eyes, turned off the screen, and dropped the phone between Makkachin and the back of the couch, clutching tighter at Makkachin's fur.

"He would have said something, Makka. He would have said something."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the start of a series--I'm still trying to piece the ideas together. It doesn't make sense for the entire cluster to be skaters so I've got some OCs to develop before writing anything more, but I wanted to put this out to test the waters.


End file.
